


Momentos Bonitos e Um Curioso Pervertido

by Chiizu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiizu/pseuds/Chiizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E com tudo isso aprendemos que: O que é bonito é para ser apreciado.<br/>Essa é uma desculpa a se levar para o resto da vida, aprendam com Kyungsoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentos Bonitos e Um Curioso Pervertido

“ _Estaremos no mesmo quarto. Chanyeol e Kai… Escute bem vocês dois. Não ousem me acordar. Se eu ouvir alguma coisa durante a noite, algum suspiro ou o que for.. Eu juro que corto o pinto dos dois com uma faca de cozinha._ ”

E foi com essa frase super amigável e nada assustadora que Kyungsoo falou para os dois assim que a divisão dos quartos foi feita. E reforçou a mensagem assim que estavam prestes a dormir.

O que resultou em: um Kai fazendo bico, totalmente frustrado e triste deitado na cama enquanto olhava pro teto.

Estava finalmente junto com o namorado no mesmo quarto, a cama de Chanyeol estava a pouquíssimos metros de distância a baixo de si. Estavam dormindo na mesma beliche, caramba!… E não podia nem sequer dormir abraçado com ele.

D.O hyung estava sendo muito injusto!

Eles não iriam sair da linha e transar loucamente com ele dormindo na cama ao lado. Eram irresponsáveis as vezes, mas não chegaria a tanto. Só matariam um pouco a saudade com beijos e depois dormiriam abraçados.

Fazia tanto tempo que não trocavam carinhos assim…

Os dias andavam tão corridos que mal conseguiam arrumar uma brecha para namorarem um pouquinho, tinham que recorrer aos intervalos dos programas que participavam (e ainda tinha um porém, não era todo programa que participavam juntos) para se trancarem em algum banheiro e trocarem uns deliciosos beijos e coisas a mais se o tempo permitisse; Pedir troca de quarto por uma noite era sempre complicado. Nenhum dos membros sabia da relação deles – tirando Kyungsoo – tinham que inventar desculpas, criar respostas rápidas para alguns questionamentos – e nessa parte, eles eram péssimos – e sem falar que, além de nunca colocarem os dois no mesmo quarto ainda caiam nos grupos que ficavam em trio, inventar algo para deixar só os dois no quarto era difícil. O que realmente salvava era na hora do banho (“ _vamos juntos para economizar a água_ ” “ _eu to com muita dor dos treinos, ele vai me ajudar no banho_ “), podiam tomar banho juntos que ninguém falava nada, mas claro, não faziam o tempo todo para não levantar suspeita. Mas até mesmo as idas maravilhosas ao chuveiro onde banho era a última coisa que faziam… faz uns bons dias desde a última vez.

E novamente suspirou frustrado.

Não queria dormir! Quer dizer… Queria sim, nunca dispensaria poder dormir, mas não queria ficar na cama sozinho! Queria dormir com o Chanyeol hyung…

Mas se bem que… Kyungsoo só falou para não acordá-lo. Se fizessem tudo em silêncio não tinha problema, né?! E ele não tinha sono leve de qualquer forma. Olhou na direção da cama de Kyungsoo procurando algum movimento que mostrasse se estava acordado.

Parecia uma pedra. Ótimo, estava dormindo.

E assim, tentando não fazer barulho e até prendendo a respiração, Kai foi lentamente se levantando e descendo da beliche da forma mais silenciosa que conseguia. Chanyeol provavelmente estaria dormindo, iria apenas se enfiar em silêncio entre as cobertas dele, aproveitar o calor do namorado e dormir agarrado a seu hyung gigante.

Mas a grande pergunta é:

_Será que Jongin teria tido a mesma coragem se soubesse que Kyungsoo estava acordado?_

Pois é, ele estava acordado. Muito bem acordado. Não que estivesse de guarda para ver se iriam desobedecer, já imaginava que algum dos dois não fosse resistir e iria até o outro, apenas queria ver quanto tempo ia demorar. O aviso que tinha dado foi apenas no intuito de (rir da cara deles) assustar e eles não passarem do limite, não era obrigado a aturar pessoas se pegando no quarto com ele dentro; apoiava os dois, mas não assim. Por isso seu taco de beisebol estava estrategicamente posicionado ao lado da cama caso precisasse partir pra agressão.

O coreano mais baixo do quarto notou a movimentação na beliche, não evitou sorrir. Ouviu o barulho de alguém nas escadas da beliche, só não sabia se a pessoa estava subindo ou descende. Ouviu pés tocando no chão. Foi descendo, era Jongin. Iria depois bater em Chanyeol por não vim dele a iniciativa de ir até o mais novo.

Depois não ouviu mais nada. Provavelmente Jongin tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho enquanto anda ou estava parado na dúvida do que fazer.

Apurou mais os ouvidos. Escutou agora uma movimentação na outra extremidade do quarto. Oho, Kai estava se infiltrando na cama alheia?

– _Jongin_ …? — e a voz de um Chanyeol sonolento se fez presente no quarto. E Jongin agradeceu por ele não ter falado alto. – O que foi?

E seu plano de chegar em silêncio falhou drasticamente.

– … Quero dormir com você. — o constrangimento por ter sido pego se fazendo presente na voz. Constrangimento esse que foi percebido por Kyungsoo, o fazendo segurar uma leve risada.

– Mas o D.O… Se ele…

– Não vamos fazer nada… só dormir. Eu-

– Mas Kai, eu não quero ter meu pinto cortado!… Por uma… faca de cozinha — por sorte eles não esqueciam a pessoa-que-ameaçava-cortar-pintos-alheios na cama ao lado e sussurravam pra conversar.

E D.O? Estava dividido entre rir da situação ou bater no Chanyeol por ficar negando o Jongin, seu lado de irmãozão mais velho falando.

– Então só um pouquinho, depois eu saiu… Eu to com saudade, hyung.

E um rápido silêncio se fez presente.

“ _Chanyeol, se você não aceitar, juro que faço você engolir um abajur._ ” pensava o mais baixo de olhos grandes, enquanto tentava lembrar qual era o maior abajur que tinha no dormitório pra fazer o serviço.

– Por que ainda não está embaixo dos lençóis comigo?! Vem, dorme aqui — falou levantando as cobertas.

“ _Uh, foi uma boa resposta_ ” talvez o abajur ficasse pra depois.

E por estar deitado de costas para o casal – e também por estar escuro, e o pequeno fato de Jongin estar de costas pra ele – , Kyungsoo não pôde ver o sorriso todo feliz que o mais novo deu; sem demora foi se enfiando rápido entre as cobertas junto a Chanyeol.  
E novamente se fez um silêncio no quarto.

E Kyungsoo sorriu de novo. Provavelmente estavam – grudados –  abraçados e se preparando pra dormir.

E assim, o garoto D.O fechou os olhos se preparando pra dormir também.

Era o que pretendia.

Até abrir os olhos rápido ao ouvir um baixo estalo.

Esbugalhou os olhos. Conhecia aquele tipo de barulho. Oh merda. Eles estavam… _Estavam se beijando!_

Ok, era mais do óbvio que eles iriam se beijar. Fora muito bobo e inocente em pensar que eles iriam logo dormir. Mas não podia ser apenas selinhos silenciosos? Tinha que ser de língua com direito a suspiros, estalos e um Kyungsoo constrangido? E deus, ouviu movimentação na cama, provavelmente eles arranjando uma melhor posição pro beijo. Iria matar aqueles dois.

Talvez matasse mesmo se caso estivesse vendo como Chanyeol estava quase em cima de Kai, como as línguas se acariciavam com necessidade e como o mais novo arranhava a nuca do namorado de forma tão íntima. Talvez, apenas talvez, eles tenham esquecido por um momento que tinha uma terceira pessoa no quarto, queriam apenas aproveitar de como a boca alheia era maravilhosa pra beijar. E a boca de Chanyeol nesse momento passou a beijar e morder o pescoço de Kai; o garoto mais novo ronronava em satisfação, empurrava levemente a cabeça do namorado contra sua pele, o incentivando a continuar com o carinho. Sentia tanta falta daquilo… Estava tão sensível, estava tão carente.

“ _Ah, mas eu vou acabar com essa palhaçada agora!_ ”  sua mão coçava para alcançar o taco de beisebol.

– Estava com tanta saudade, hyung~ — ouviu o sussurro do Kai segredando no escuro, logo depois ouvindo estalos e murmúrios que denunciava que voltaram a se beijar.

E o coração cheio de ódio de Kyungsoo por ter pessoas indecentes se beijando a suas costas… amoleceu. O mini-demônio podia ser um irmãozão bem atencioso por motivos de: Kai. Kyungsoo de fato o via como um irmão mais novo, que sempre defendia e cuidava.

Certo. Não tinha problemas deles se beijarem, se ficassem só nos beijos não tinha problema. _Somente nos beijos_.

Rezava para que não demorassem muito, porque ficava mais encabulado a cada suspiro e gemidinho de satisfação que os dois soltavam.

Podia estar dormindo, tendo um maravilhoso sonho; mas não, estava ali acordado ouvindo bocas e línguas se chocando, e nem se quer tinha como poder ver e apreciar.

E se xingou mentalmente por querer assistir o momento do casal.

Falando no casal, estes estavam aproveitando bastante. Se beijavam calmamente apreciando cada segundo e cada movimento, as pernas se roçavam intimamente, mãos acariciavam pontos estratégicos do corpo que sabiam que o parceiro gostava; tudo sendo aproveitado de olhos fechados e com corações acelerados. Deus, como sentiam tanta falta desses momentos íntimos.

– Eu amo você, Chanyeol hyung — Kai sussurra depois de uma sequência de selinhos. Deixando um Chanyeol com um sorriso quase rasgando a cara e com uma vontade enorme de sair correndo pelos cantos; as reações que Kai causava em si eram sempre engraçadas. Mas ao invés de correr preferiu voltar a beijar a boca maravilhosa do seu namorado lindo.

“ _Espera aí. Por que ele não respondeu a declaração? É a segunda vez que ele não responde ao que o Kai fala. Sirva pra alguma coisa e responda, Chanyeol!_ ” Kyungsoo agora podia ser facilmente comparado as senhoras que brigam com a televisão enquanto assiste uma novela.

– Eu te amo tanto, Jonginnie… amo tanto — Chanyeol sussurra de volta enquanto acariciava a bochecha do amado, fazendo aquele sorriso que ele tanto adorava aparecer nos lábios de Jongin; lábios estes que rapidamente se apossaram dos seus de forma apaixonada e entregue. As palavras foram ditas de uma forma tão sincera que até Kyungsoo ficou emocionado, qualquer reclamação sobre o orelhudo sumiu naquele momento.

E droga, ele queria ver; Do Kyungsoo queria ver. Podia estar escuro e só veria duas silhuetas, mas queria ver algo, _qualquer coisa_. E não importava o porquê disso, apenas queria ver, momentos bonitas são feitas para serem apreciados; e adotaria essa desculpa para o resto da vida. Tentou virar somente a cabeça e olhar por cima do ombro, não conseguia ver nada. Hum, teria que tomar uma medida mais drástica e arriscada.

E um barulho de alguém se remexendo e virando na cama chegou aos ouvidos de Chanyeol e Kai.

Os dois pombinhos pararam o que faziam na mesma hora. Bocas se separaram num baixo estalo, arregalaram os olhos e viraram a cabeça em direção a outra cama do quarto em total sincronia. Jongin deitado olhando, enquanto Chanyeol mais elevado apoiado com um cotovelo.

– E-Ele se mexeu — esse foi Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo teve que travar o maxilar, espremer os lábios e fazer uma careta para não começar a rir.

– Ele não está morto… não é como n-não fosse se mexer dormindo — embora Kai tenha dito isso, seu tom de voz não convencia nada. Parecia tão assustado quanto Chanyeol.

Ficaram quase uns 15 segundos – ou mais – observando, verificando se o garoto mais baixo tinha acordado ou não.

– Não deve ter acordado — Park sussurra ainda meio incerto.

– É, nada voou na gente até agora.

– Acho que devíamos ir dormir então, né?!

“ _A merda, eles vão dormir…_ ”

Kai parou de analisar o garoto D.O e direcionou a atenção de volta a Chanyeol.

– É, devíamos — mordeu levemente o lábio. — Mas só mais um pouquinho.

E sem conseguir prever o movimento, Chanyeol tem o pescoço todo envolvido por um braço e é puxado pra baixo, fazendo os dois deitarem na cama com os lábios novamente juntos num encaixe perfeito e gostoso. Se Chanyeol podia negar isso? Claro que não, nem passava por sua cabeça negar, nem sabia o que era negar.

D.O quase comemorou. Oras, não fez o sacrifício de se virar a toa.

E como tinha previsto no escuro não conseguia ver detalhadamente bem, mas enxergava melhor do que esperado. Via duas cabeças se movimentando em sincronia, eles se beijavam lentamente que era até bonito de se ver; diria até sensual, mas nunca enquanto respirasse e estivesse na terra iria admitir isso. Conseguia identificar quem era quem, até porque o que seria Chanyeol sem as orelhas?

Via agora Chanyeol praticamente em cima de Kai, o segundo sendo esmagado contra a cama. Mas o fato de estar sendo esmagado não parecia ser um incomodo, Kai não parecia estar achando isso nada ruim, movia os lábios correspondendo o beijo na mesma intensidade, vontade e calma; ele _realmente_ parecia estar adorando ser esmagado.

Ok. Eles estavam apenas se beijando. Não tinha por que interferir. E era uma boa vista de qualquer forma.

Chanyeol imprensava mais Jongin na cama, enfiava a língua dentro da boca alheia, e teve uma hora que o moreno soltou um gemidinho tão manhoso que Kyungsoo não tinha a mínima vontade de querer saber o que Chanyeol fez para provocar isso.

Tudo bem. Ainda era somente um beijo. O quarto parecia ter ficado mais quente de repente, e o Kai acabou de soltar outro gemidinho igualmente manhoso chegando no prazeroso, mas ainda era só um beijo. Não precisava interferir.

Os dois viraram um pouco para o lado e Chanyeol aproveitou para deslizar um dos braços – que a essa altura ninguém lembrava mais o que era esquerdo e direito – para as costas de Jongin, mas tinha um pequeno detalhe: se o braço de Chanyeol estava por cima da blusa de Kai? Não. Estava por baixo, sentindo a pele quente e macia. A mão deslizava pela pele já conhecida, estava quase o antebraço todo por baixo da blusa, abraçando e trazendo o corpo pra perto; e Kai alisava e apertava levemente os braços de Chanyeol aprovando o contato. E parecia que não descolavam as bocas em momento algum, as bocas não queriam se largar, tanta saudade que sentiam desses carinhos.

_Deus_! Kyungsoo não sabia mais dizer o que era limite ou não. Aquilo claramente era uma ultrapassagem do que era permitido, mas eles continuavam se beijando com tanta calma e apaixonadamente, que parecia não ter nenhuma intenção de malícia ou vontade de arrancar as roupas e jogá-las no chão. Não sabia se interferia ou não. Não sabia mais de nada.

Só sabia de uma única coisa no momento, e era: estava com vontade de espirrar e não podia espirrar.

Mas suas vias respiratórias não pareceram entender muito bem a parte do "não podia espirrar", porque acabou espirrando.

Um espirro um tanto forte e alto;

Quase matando Chanyeol e Kai do coração.

E novamente pararam o que faziam e olharam para Kyungsoo.

– Acho que… é melhor dormirmos agora, Kai.

– É, concordo — provavelmente interpretaram o espirro como um sinal dos deuses para que parassem, se não na próxima acordariam Kyungsoo e perderiam seus órgãos genitais.

Kyungsoo não sabia se agradecia ou não. Ainda estava meio sem raciocínio pela cena intima deles a segundos.

– Boa noite, Chanyeol hyung.

– Boa noite, Nini — se aconchegam um perto do outro, se abraçando e apreciando ainda as sensações dos beijos e carinhos antes trocados.

E a temperatura do quarto vai voltando ao normal, respiração vai voltando ao normal, Kyungsoo vai voltando ao normal, a vida vai voltando ao normal. Hora de dormir.

Ou não.

– H-Hyung, ei… — Kai chama.

– Hm?

– Eu… eu… — o constrangimento na voz de Kai estava ainda mais presente do que da outra vez, deixando D.O curioso.

– Se excitou?

– … Foi.

Chanyeol ri levemente. E D.O prova que consegue deixar os olhos maiores do que são.

– Vamos pro banheiro, não é bom resolvermos isso aqui.

D.O agradeceu ao mundo e a todos os deuses existentes por eles dois terem sido criados apropriadamente pelos pais, que ensinaram a serem pessoas educadas; ensinaram a saber que não seria legal resolverem o “problema” no quarto com alguém dentro. Que os pais dos dois tenham uma vida longa, cheia de amor e dinheiro no bolso.

Ele concorda com o que Chanyeol fala e desliza para fora da cama. Chanyeol tenta fazer o mesmo, mas seu senso de distancia é péssimo e mete a cabeça na madeira da cama de cima da beliche.

– _Ouch!_

Kai fez todo o esforço que já fez na vida para não começar a gargalhar. Kyungsoo o acompanha no esforço.

O mais alto consegue sair da cama – com ajuda de Kai dessa vez – sem fazer um furo na cabeça e pega o mais novo pela mão, o levando em direção a porta. E vale a pena comunicar que a mão livre de Kai estava entre as pernas cobrindo o amiguinho desperto.

Os dois saíram deixando Kyungsoo só no quarto. Um Kyungsoo que soltou a respiração que nem sequer notou ter prendido. Um Kyungsoo meio desacreditado, meio desorientado, meio tudo, meio nada;

O coitado nem sabia direito o que pensar.

Mas Kyungsoo nessa experiência descobriu algo sobre ele próprio.

Que ele era um pervertido?

…. Não.

Talvez. Mas não era isso.

Descobriu que era uma pessoa muito curiosa. E por quê?

Porque ele foi atrás. Minutos depois da porta de sido fechada, ele saiu da cama, a abriu e foi indo até o banheiro que os dois provavelmente estavam.

Com as mãos tremendo ele se encostou nas laterais da porta e de forma insegura foi levando o ouvido até a madeira e se concentrando em ouvir.

–  _Hyuung~ a-ahn.. me beija, por favorrMmm~_

Nunca na vida esperaria ouvir a voz de Jongin tão manhosa e necessitada, ele realmente não queria saber o que os dois estavam fazendo e nem como estavam fazendo. Só queria saber porque diabos foi atrás de algo que sabia o que ia acontecer, e ainda mais, por que estava escutando por trás da porta?

Será que daria para usar a desculpa dos momentos bonitos de novo?

–  _Hyung, eu q-quero mais…_

– _Vem cá._

Kyungsoo se afastou depressa da porta. E voltou com mais pressa ainda pro quarto. Estava se comportando como um pervertido.  
Ele não era um curioso pervertido!

Se jogou irritado na cama xingando a tudo e todos, e estava incluído no pacote.

E em meio aos seus xingamentos super delicados, Kyungsoo lembrou de um detalhe e aí a ficha caiu.

Ele estava no mesmo quarto que os dois a partir de agora.

Teria que dormir com o casal na cama vizinha todas as noites;

Todas as noites ele… Teria que passar por isso?

…

…..

……………..

Iria acampar na sala.

**Author's Note:**

> Reparando melhor agora, pareceu que o ChanKai que fez participação especial e o Kyungsoo que foi o centro xD  
> Como eu adorei escrever essa fic 8’D
> 
> Espero que tenha gostado e que tenha sentido inveja do Kyungsoo por poder assistir de camarote tanto quanto eu senti -qqq
> 
> Muito obrigada por vim ler x3


End file.
